A New Generation
by Sofiellela
Summary: Ja'far was perfectly fine until Judal showed up. Ja'farxSinbad, maybe eventual Ja'farxJudal or JudalxSinbad. WARNING: MPreg, Yaoi, guyxguy. Don't like, don't read. Updates weekly. I don't know how this title come to be and I'm pretty sure I don't like it so if you have an idea... I would love to hear it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've had this idea floating around in my headfor a while now, and finally got around to writing it out and posting it on here (special thanks to the notes app on my iPhone for collecting all me ideas).

This is my first real story (real as in available for public veiwing) so critisism is much appreciated, just done't be harsh. It took me four years to finally get the guts to post a story. Don't kill me right away.

I have like 9 chapters written so far so if you like it, expect another chapter next week.

Also, please enjoy my first sex scene ever.

_WARNINGS:_ Contains sex, dirty language, and eventual violence.

Yaoi, guy on guy, and eventual mpreg, so don't like, go read another fanfiction. Haters gonna hate y'all.

I don't own Magi, though if I did, many an attractive man would be sexing it up right now. Sinbad is best king :3

And now, on to the story.

Nights like this came around very often for Sinbad. For Ja'far, nights like this happened... Well, never.  
Sindra was known throughout the globe for its parties, and Ja'far was no stranger to them. Hence why he rarely participated in the shenanigans, though he suffered relentless teasing for it. However, Sinbad decided to put an end to it. With the entire royal family from the Kou Empire visiting, Sinbad expected all of his generals to participate in the fun. Including Ja'far.  
"Lighten up!" Sinbad had said. "Have some fun!"  
And thus the two had found themselves in the king's bed, tangled together in a panting, kissing mess.  
Too much wine, on both parts, had led them into a drunken state. And Sinbad, unable to bed any women for fear that another incident with a certain Kou princess would follow, decided his advisor would have to do instead. And Ja'far certainly wasn't opposed to the idea. He had always looked at his king with great admiration, and, though Sinbad constantly worked on his nerves, had always felt some kind of love for him. A burning, passionate love that the king's stubbornness and laziness certainly couldn't put out.  
If anything, Ja'far was overjoyed that his king was going to use his body in the place of a woman's. Too bad he was much too drunk to care.  
And so they quickly found their way back to the palace and to the security of the kings bed chambers.  
Ja'far found himself pinned to the bed and attacked with a flurry of kisses, sloppy and passionate. Sinbad gripped his advisor's wrists with one hand and held his slim waist with the other, his hand moving upward to remove the upper part of Ja'far's robes. His fingers brushed over Ja'far's chest and caught on a perked nipple under thin white fabric, causing the younger man to open his mouth in surprise. The king took advantage of the action and slipped his tongue into the open mouth, pressing his tongue against his advisors. He made fast work of removing all clothing present with such skill that it became painfully obvious to Ja'far just how many partners his king has had. No man should be able to strip that fast.  
But then again, this was the Lady Killer of the Seven Seas, who was far from being a normal man.  
Sinbad broke the kiss, leaving Ja'far panting for breath with a whine. He looked up at his king with eyes clouded with lust, a look Sinbad had never seen on the other male's face.  
"Take me," he panted weakly.  
And with that, Sinbad ground down on the younger male, his erection rubbing Ja'far's own hardened member. The kissing continued again, though hotter and deeper than ever before. Sinbad moved his free hand downward to grip the white-haired mans erection with his own. He squeezed tightly, then pumped them together, the flesh soon slick with precum. He released his advisors lips and reached for a small vial of oil hidden in a beside stand. He pulled the stopper out with his teeth as he released the two throbbing erections in his other hand.  
"Relax," he said as he coated his fingers in oil. "The pain will go away. It's nothing you can't take."  
Ja'far's face went white at the mention of pain. He gripped the sheets in his fists, his knuckles turning white as he tensed up. Sinbad took one of the younger's nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the hardened flesh. He probed the boy's puckered entrance with his middle finger, moving slowly.  
"Relax," he hissed as Ja'far tossed his head back in pain.  
"I-I'm trying!" Ja'far whimpered in reply, his hips rising off the mattress. He let out a shaky breath as he lowered himself back down, focusing on keeping the lower half of his body at ease. Sinbad moved his single finger around the tight cavity a bit, then added a second finger, stretching his advisors entrance. He licked and sucked the boys swollen chest as he worked, preparing him for something much, much larger. He dove his fingers in deeper, searching for a particular ball of nerves. He soon found it, Ja'far's eyes growing wide as he cried out in pleasure. His hips bucked hard in an action that looked almost painful.  
"More!" He cried as Sinbad removed his fingers and poured oil on his cock. Ja'far listened as Sinbad prepared himself, willingly pulling his knees to his chest and exposing his himself to his king.  
Sinbad enjoyed this sight and felt his heart flutter a bit. His advisor, laid out before him for his use only. He would never admit just how he felt for Ja'far, a longing that he could only cure with nightly scandals. But now, there was no need for those. He was finally making love to the one he loved most.  
Love?  
Yes, love, he decided. There was no other way to describe it.  
And he finally had it.  
He pressed his aching erection against Ja'far's entrance, and, with a hot groan, slowly entered. He pushed in all the way, then all but pulled out and thrust in again, only a little faster and deeper. He pressed his lips once again against his advisors, feeling the boy tighten around him a bit with the hot kiss. Moans rose from the younger mans throat as Sinbad's thrusts became harder and faster. Ja'far released his grip on the sheets and moved his hands to his kings broad back, gripping the hard muscles as his vision went white with pleasure.  
"Th-there!" He screamed as Sinbad hit the younger's prostate dead on. The king thrust harder and faster, every muscle in his body reacting to the tight heat around his cock. His hand moved to pump his advisors own aching and neglected member, urging the boy closer to release. Ja'far soon found it by the hand of his king, spilling his seed all over his chest. Wet warmth filled his body as Sinbad followed suit, filling the boy with his thick cum. Sinbad hovered over the boy for a minute, painting before their lips collided again.  
"Mind if I join?"  
The unmistakable voice echoed through the room. Judal.  
Sinbad's attention turned to the widow, where the magi sat, watching.  
"If you're going for round two, I would love to be in the middle. That's the best spot, aft-"  
"Fuck off," Sinbad hissed, sitting up and pulling Ja'far to his chest. The white-haired male hid his face in his kings violet locks, realizing that they had been caught in the act.  
Judal smirked. "Just once. I promise. Just let me in the middle and I will leave you alone forever."  
"Fat chance," Sinbad replied. "How long have you been watching?"  
"Long enough to get a hard on. The least you can do is a hand job..."  
"No." Sinbad barked the command. "Leave now, this doesn't concern you." He held Ja'far's blushing figure closer to his body to prove his point; this boy was his and no one else was going to touch him.  
Judal shrugged. "Fine. Just remember... Paybacks are hell." He turned his head a bit, lips uttering a wordless spell before he fled the windowsill. Ja'far gasped, a sharp pain piercing his lower abdomen. His hand moved downward, grazing his sticky skin.  
"Is something wrong?" Sinbad asked. Ja'far shook his head in reply.  
"N-no ... I'm just kind of drowsy and drunk and... It was my first time..." He yawned. "And you're still inside me, Sin."  
The king blushed a bit, laying his advisor down on the soiled sheets and removing himself from the boys abused entrance. He tucked Ja'far to his chest and pulled the blankets up over them, soon feeling the boy's steady breathing against him.  
"I love you," he whispered. "And I'm glad I got to be your first."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I said it updates weekly, but... Suprise! Two chapters in one night, woo!

Reveiw, comment, lemme know if you like it... Please..

_WARNINGS:_ Mpreg, Yaoi, boyxboy, mature audiences only.

I do not own Magi but if I did, Sinbad would be in my brand new bed loving me up right about now.

Morning came far too soon.  
Ja'far woke to a pounding headache and the sun shining in his eyes. He felt heavy, almost as if someone was lying on top of him.  
That someone being Sinbad.  
"Sin," he whispered as he attempted to shield his eyes from the sun. "Get up. What are you-"  
He stopped as reality caught up to him.  
He got drunk.  
He lost his virginity to Sinbad, who he also happened to be in love with.  
Judal showed up.  
And now he is naked, in Sinbad's bed, hung over with no means of escaping to his own bedchambers.  
And if someone found him here, especially one of the other generals... His goose was cooked.  
He tried to struggle out from under Sinbad's naked form when he felt the man shift, a large hand cupping his ass.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Sinbad smirked, gently squeezing the soft flesh. "You chickened out on round two last night, so you owe me one."  
Ja'far's face flushed bright red in response as he smacked Sinbad's hand away.  
"I was just kidding," Sinbad huffed, sitting up. His hair was a mess, and he was smeared with dried sweat and cum, but he didn't seem to care. He stood and got out of bed first, walking to Ja'far's side. He picked up the younger male, who was much too miserable to even think about fighting back.  
"Bath time," Sinbad smirked, as he carried his advisor to his personal bath.  
Sinbad's bath had been designed with two entries, one from the hall and one from his room, so maids wouldn't have to worry about walking in on Sinbad and his latest woman (or man, in this case) when filling his morning bath. He set Ja'far in the steaming water and got to work scrubbing the boy clean. He was bruised a bit, and obviously sore and sick. Once finished, he carried Ja'far to his own chambers and tucked him into bed, with the orders of "sleep it off, feel better for tonight." Ja'far did just that.

Ja'far had no clue that the only reason he was ordered to sleep was because Sinbad could no longer keep his hands off him.  
And Ja'far had to admit, it wasn't that bad.  
Every night after that first was spent in bed with Sinbad, naked and sweaty and covered in cum. Every night was spent with Ja'far being fucked and Sinbad doing the fucking. Every morning started with a bath and then Ja'far spending an hour in his room trying to walk again.  
There were no "I love you's" exchanged during these nights. Only sex, followed by a blow job or two and then some more sex. And Ja'far could see why. If the citizens found out about this... Who knows how they would act.  
A week after the first night, Ja'far laid panting in bed after releasing for the seventh time, Sinbad's arms wrapped around him. He felt his lovers larger body press against him, then take a breath.  
"I am leaving for Baldadd", Sinbad said.  
"What?"  
"I have unfinished business in Baldadd I need to attend to. I am leaving tomorrow and I don't know when I will be back."  
Ja'far hung his head a bit. "And you want me to stay and keep things in order?"  
Sinbad nodded. "You are my most trusted advisor."  
Ja'far sighed. This was just like his king, leaving after starting an affair. He pressed himself into Sinbad's body, and frowned. "Just... Make sure I get to see you off this time."

Ja'far stood at the end of the dock the next day, watching his king sail off. It was shortly after that he realized just what Judal had done to him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: What the hell. One more.

WARNINGS: Yaoi, boyxboy, mpreg, don't like don't read, yada yada.

I don't own Magi but if I did, Sinbad would be sitting naked under my Christmas tree with a bow around his neck.

Ja'far woke up in the early morning hours for the fourth time this week, vomiting.  
It had been hell since Sinbad left. Not only was Sinbad off in Baldadd doing god-knows-what with god-knows-who and only Sharrkan keeping him in line, but Ja'far had been feeling just plain shitty. His stomach constantly cramped up and hurt, he woke up early in the morning, vomiting, and stayed up at night doing the same. Throughout the day, even the weakest smells turned his stomach and made him gag. He hadn't eaten in two days, so now all of his vomiting was reduced to painful dry heaves.  
And he couldn't take much more of it.  
He emptied his stomach of acid first, into a small bowl he kept by his bed. Five minutes of heaving soon followed.  
The former assassin had never felt such pain in his life. Even his previous abuse was nothing compared to this. He was already losing weight and looking frail. When would the others notice? And would they make him go to a doctor? He shivered at the thought.  
Just like Sinbad to run off when he needed him most.  
Ja'far blinked. Were they ever together to begin with? Or was Sinbad just using him because the Kou Empire was visiting? No way Sinbad would be so cruel as to do that.  
Or would he?  
He shook the thoughts from his head. Great, now he was getting emotional.  
The first thing he did to solve his illness was consult a book, of all things. Ja'far made a list of his symptoms and took it to a diagnostics book in the palace library, searching each one and putting the clues together.  
He had two options. One, some kind of strange worm from a strange land much too far away to be concerned with had laid eggs in his stomach a while back, and now they were hatching and eating him from the inside out (of which, the chances of that actually happening were slim to none). And two, he was pregnant (of which the chances were even slimmer).  
He blushed deeply at the last thought. Sure, they had slept together quite A bit as of late but... They were both male, weren't they?  
And with that, the book was tossed on the shelf again and Ja'far sought help from some other sources.  
The "other source" was Yamraiha. Maybe she could tell him something, be it either that he really is pregnant or she can fix his symptoms.  
He found the magician relaxing after a hard day of kicking Aladdin's ass.  
"Yamraiha," he started, "can I speak with you for a moment?"  
She sighed in reply. "Don't be so uptight, Ja'far." She scooted over a bit on her bench and motioned for him to sit. "Did I do something wrong? Please don't tell me I've been too hard on Aladdin. The little pervert deserves the abuse."  
"No, nothing like that."  
And so Ja'far explained the situation, leaving out the part about him and Sinbad getting hot and sweaty in bed.  
Yamraiha pressed a finger to her forehead in reply, thinking. "A worm is highly unlikely, especially since you haven't left for an area containing such a thing in years."  
Ja'far nodded. "But I'm a man, so the other option-"  
"Doesn't matter." The magician cut him off. "Judal visited you, right? And he's a very powerful magi who can easily manipulate the rukh to knock you up."  
Ja'far's face went white. "No way in hell."  
"Yes way in hell."  
"But I'm a man."  
"Doesn't matter."  
"What do I do?"  
"Have the kid."  
Ja'far covered his mouth. Now he felt nauseous for a different reason.  
He was pregnant with Sinbad's child.  
Sinbad had fucked him and now the world would know when some kid with purple hair comes out of him.  
He muttered a quick word of thanks to Yamraiha and a "nobody knows about this or else" and fled to his chambers. The magician made a note to check on him later. This wasn't going to go well.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though Ja'far heard the knock loud and clear, he still chose not to answer the door.  
After figuring out just what had happened to him, he decided it was time to try something he had never done before; wallow in self pity.  
And that's exactly what he did.  
After arriving at his room and emptying his stomach yet again, he crawled into bed, tucked himself in, and moped.  
Sinbad's child was inside him.  
Granted, he had been telling the king to settle down and produce and heir for some time now, but he really didn't mean it like this.  
He only wanted Sinbad to be happy... Well, he also wanted in Sinbad's pants, but he wanted the king's happiness before anything else.  
And he knew the king would be happy with the woman he loved, making babies all day and night... Not with his advisor as a fuck buddy and his advisors baby as his first child.  
Then again, with as much sex as Sinbad had, there were probably millions of his babies out there.  
The knock rang through the room again, followed by a click as his door opened.  
"Are you okay?"  
Yamraiha peaked into the room, then stepped inside, closing the door behind her.  
"Well, you haven't stabbed yourself or thrown yourself out the window, so that's a plus."  
Ja'far refused to reply, simply wiggling into his bed.  
"Knock it off with the sob act. As the king's advisor you should know better than to act that way."  
Ja'far turned his head to look at the magician. "I have every right to be upset. I may h-" He stopped himself. If anyone- anyone knew that this was Sinbad's baby... It would all be over. He frowned and hid his flushed face.  
"What's that?"  
"Nothing." Ja'far turned his head back and curled up.  
Yamraiha frowned in return. "I know you didn't want this. But, think of it this way... We don't know when Sinbad is going to be back. It could very well be over a year. Hide away. Work in private. Have the kid, get it a new mommy. No one will ever have to know the difference. No harm, no foul, right?"  
"But if the king does come back... I can only imagine what he will think." Ja'far shivered.  
Yamraiha turned to leave. "Last I checked, our king wasn't one to judge. And besides-" she smirked. "You have been telling him he needs an heir. Why not provide him with one? I'm sure he would love to adopt the child of his trusted advisor." She opened the door, shuffling out quietly.  
Ja'far sighed once he heard the door click shut. There was no way in hell Sinbad would ever know any of this happened.  
Or so he hoped.  
Provide the king with an heir... One Sinbad is bad enough. Who could possibly want another?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; WHY WEBSITE NO FORMAT?!

I dont own Magi, contains yaoi and mpreg, bleh bleh, all that shit, enjoy.

A low growl echoed throughout the dining hall. Said low growl came from the empty stomach of the king's advisor.  
Plain rice and crackers simply weren't cutting it for Ja'far. His body craved nutrients, but whenever he ate anything other than extremely bland foods, his body rejected it in theform of his now worse-than-ever morning sickness.  
He sighed softly as he took another bite of rice, pretending the sound didn't happen.  
His state of being was weakening a little more every day. Ja'far's already pale skin was now sickly white, with dark bags under his tired eyes. His robes hugged his malnourished frame tightly, almost revealing his visible ribs and jutting hip bones.  
A month and a half. That's how long he had endured so far.  
Now only another eight and a half to go.  
He quietly excused himself from the table, then stood a little too quickly, his vision blurring. A wave of nausea hit him as the room began to spin.  
Don't pass out, the thought to himself. Then everyone will know. You will lose all respect, even the king will disown you. He licked his dry lips and gripped his chair as he took a step.  
Such a weak body made a surprisingly loud thud when it hit the floor.

Ja'far woke in the infirmary with a small crowd around him. The other seven generals looked down on him as he desperately tried to hide his face.  
He bit down on his lip. "I-I... I guess you know now..."  
Pisti was the first to speak. "It's really nice that you're so worried about the king, but you shouldn't let it ruin your health like that!"  
He blinked. Yamraiha, standing in the back of the group, mouthed the words "play along" at him, and smiled.  
"O-oh, uh... I will try to take better care of myself in the future. Catching the idiot king up on his paperwork has proven to be quite a task..." He sighed a bit. "No need to worry. I will be fine."  
The group, after being assured by a nurse, slowly dispersed after scolding the silver haired advisor. Ja'far, though truly upset that such a thing had happened, sighed as they left, showing little remorse. He couldn't control what his body decided to consume... He was just happy he hadn't developed weird cravings yet.  
A nurse soon brought him a plate of fruit, watching as he picked at it. He soon dozed off, leaving the events of the night behind him.

He never saw the dark magi peering through the window.

Meanwhile, Sinbad was busy in Baldadd.  
He sat at a desk in his room, looking over paperwork. By request of Alibaba, he was going to rebuild the nation with the Kou Empire at his side.  
And because of the Kou Empire's presence, Sinbad was on edge.  
A certain magi was in the country with him.  
Although he had managed to avoid Judal thus far, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from his enemy for much longer.  
As if on cue, Judal appeared at the window.  
"I know something you don't know!" He chanted tauntingly.  
Sinbad ignored him and continued looking over paperwork.  
"Hey, you listening? Cause you probably wanna hear this."  
Sinbad looked up, an expression of annoyance plastered on his face.  
"Your girlfriend's in trouble back home," Judal sneered.  
"Girlfriend?" Sinbad blinked.  
"Yea. That kid with the white hair. Ja'far or whatever. He isn't doing so hot."  
Sinbad raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe it- no, he couldn't believe it. Ja'far was his most trusted advisor, the man he watched do his work until he passed out from exhaustion, who went on countless adventures with him, captured dungeons with him... No way in hell would Ja'far ever be in trouble.  
Or would he?  
Sinbad had to admit, he had been worrying a bit. No letters from home had arrived, though normally they started flowing in shortly after he settled in.  
Was something wrong?  
Ja'far smirked as he saw thing king think things over. "I just got back from there. Figured I would check in on some things. He passed out at dinner, ended up flat on the floor. Didn't look like he was getting up after that one."  
Sinbad's eyes grew wide. "Is he okay?"  
Judal shrugged. "Who knows. Didn't look like it though."  
Sinbad stood up, leaving with a slight wave in Judal's direction. He pounded on the door to Sharrkan's room.  
"Trouble at home. We leave at dawn a day from now."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for the revies and favorites and everything! You all encourage me to keep up with this! I don't know where this is going quite yet, I have a few more chapters written and ready but I'm not sure if I am happy with them yet.

Also, sorry for writing short chapters. It gives you more to look forward too I guess.

Now, onward to other business. Since I will be away for the holidays, this will not be updated again until January 3ed. TO MAKE UP FOR THIS, I am going to write a super special holiday snowing wintery kinda oneshot for this couple! (As I am doing all my other stories...) I also might make this a double upload weekend.

Merry Chrismas and happy holidays and happy New Year to all!

Two months.  
Two fucking months.  
That was all it took for Ja'far to notice a change in his body.  
And now, going on three, others could notice it too.  
It started with his stomach. Once he started eating better, and consuming more (though most of it still managed to come back up before being fully digested), Ja'far noticed that his stomach began to fill out, his fair skin stretching tight over his growing child. He was fascinated by the change, and found his hands wandering down to his slowly forming bump as he worked.  
And then he started to really look different.  
A few coworkers noticed it right away. His cheeks filled out, and his skin gained a healthy flush. He started to wear his robes a bit looser to make up for his slow weight gain.  
But overall, he glowed brighter than that time Sharrkan managed to coat Drakon in Yamraiha's magic dust.  
It was hard to hide.  
But what really tipped people off was when Ja'far started sleeping in the kings bed chambers.  
Unable to sleep at night, Ja'far started to find himself wondering into the kings room, and letting his beloved Sinbad's scent lull him to sleep. Maids continuously found him curled up in Sinbad's bed in the morning, and Ja'far found himself bribing them to keep quiet. Then, he would curl back up and catch a few more hours of sleep before finally rolling out of the luscious bed and into the day's work.  
Sinbad was more than a bit surprised when he arrived home and found his advisor in his bed.  
After Judal's visit, Sinbad decided to temporarily abandon his efforts in Baldadd and return home. If Ja'far was really that ill and no one had informed him, there was going to be serious hell to pay.  
He packed the ship in a hurry and sailed home, arriving in the dead of night a mere two weeks later. Ja'far, warm and cozy in bed, didn't hear the welcome bells, or even notice the commotion in the halls until he felt a strong weight pressing down on his body and lips pressed against his.  
Upon Sinbad's return home, he quickly retreated to the palace, claiming he was exhausted and needed to sleep. The welcome festivities were to carry on without him.  
He quickly made his way to Ja'far's chambers to find the man missing. The dining hall lacked Ja'far too, same as the drawing room and main office. At whit's end, Sinbad trudged back to his own chambers to find Ja'far in his bed, dressed in a loose, ragged night shirt and sleeping soundly with his hands under his head and a pillow between his legs.  
And he was positively glowing.  
Sinbad couldn't figure out where Judal had come up with his story. The boy looked healthy and happy as he slept, light snoring escaping his tired body. If anything, his was even more alluring than before, his body having filled out a little to a healthy plumpness.  
Sinbad couldn't resist.  
He quietly made his way to the foot of the bed and crawled in over the boy, his weight pressing down onto the bed. He pressed his lips against Ja'far's own and drew the sleeping body into a deep, longing kiss.  
Ja'far woke with a start and began to fight the foreign body until he saw purple locks fall in front of his face. He relaxed a bit at that and turned, wrapping his fingers in his king's hair. He returned the kiss sleepily.  
"S-sin..." He muttered as their kiss broke, painting quietly.  
Sinbad slipped a hand under the covers and toyed with the edge of the boy's night shirt. He began to pull it over his advisors head.  
Ja'far protested quietly and brought his hands down to cover his body. "Sin, stop."  
Sinbad rolled his eyes in return and began pulled the covers away from the pale body beneath his.  
"Sinbad. Stop." Ja'far demanded. He held the covers over his body and glared into his kings eyes.  
"And why should I?" Sinbad asked, placing his hands on his hips.  
Ja'far blushed slightly, feeling his hand move to his stomach. He grabbed his king's hand and placed it on top of the blankets over his stomach.  
"I'm pregnant."


End file.
